


Let the Past Lie

by CiaraFox



Series: Past and Future [1]
Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Friend Love, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Tears, drabble ish, love these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Tempo and Apollo comfort each other after watching the horrific videos of the past in the Archive.
Relationships: Apollo 4 & Tempo 3 (Utopia Falls), Apollo 4/Tempo 3 (Utopia Falls)
Series: Past and Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847665
Kudos: 9





	Let the Past Lie

**Author's Note:**

> There need to be more fics of this show, and this ship!!!  
> This started off as a little one-shot thing but then I wanted to carry it on :3

Finally, the videos came to a stop. The room fell quiet and dark, and neither Tempo nor Apollo moved for a while. At some point they had both sunk down to sit on the floor again, and they just sat there still, staring forward at the place where the holographic screen had been.

Then, Apollo sniffed.

“That was horrible,” he said weakly.

Tempo looked over at his friend, seeing the tears streaking his face. The sight made his heart break even more.

As Apollo sniffed again, his face starting to screw up and more tears slipping out, Tempo frowned and pulled him into his arms, just in time for Apollo to start crying properly into his shoulder. Tempo felt more of his own tears escape at the heartbreaking sound of Apollo’s sobs, and he buried his face into his friend’s neck as he let himself cry too.

For a while, that was how the two of them stayed, wrapped in each other’s arms and crying into each other’s shoulders.

Eventually, their tears started to dry up, but they stayed in the embrace for a while longer, just holding each other for comfort.

When they finally pulled apart, Apollo looked down and wiped a hand across his face, sniffling a little.

“I can’t believe that’s what the world used to be like,” he said, barely above a whisper.

“I know,” said Tempo. “Everyone was so… angry and full of hate…”

Apollo nodded. “Yeah, and what for? Because someone looked different or had different colour skin?”

“Or because two girls or two boys liked each other, rather than a boy and a girl?” Tempo added. “Sage and Brooklyn would’ve been bullied and harassed and had to hide who they are…”

Apollo sniffed again. “Well… at least it’s in the past, and things are better now.”

Tempo frowned. “But that’s the problem with this place, Apollo. The past isn’t staying in the past anymore. The music and dance styles are one thing but… what if all this stuff comes back with them?”

“Do you really think that’s likely?” Apollo asked, his brow furrowed in confliction.

“I don’t know,” Tempo said. “But I know it’s not impossible. And that’s why I think the Archive is dangerous. We should just leave all of this stuff in the past.”

Apollo looked unsure. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it as long as we’re aware of it all and don’t let it happen again. If anything, knowing about it means we can make sure it doesn’t happen, right?”

Tempo sighed softly. “I guess…” he said. But he wasn’t convinced.

Seeing this, Apollo put a hand down on his friend’s.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, as firmly as he could manage with his slightly shaking voice. “None of us will let anything like this happen again.”

Tempo managed a half-hearted smile. Apollo smiled back, though his eyes were still shining, and after a moment a couple more tears trickled out. Tempo reached up his other hand to Apollo’s cheeks to wipe them away with a finger.

After a second, Apollo gave a shuddering sigh. More tears were starting to run down his cheeks, and it made Tempo’s own eyes prick again too. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Apollo this sad before. He was always so happy and full of light, like he was powered by the sun. This was just… so wrong. It made him even angrier at how awful those past people had been. And even more determined to make sure history didn’t repeat itself in New Babyl.

Apollo leaned closer to him again, and Tempo wrapped his arms back around his friend without hesitation. Apollo lay his head on his shoulder, and Tempo could feel his breath against his neck. His arms rested gently around Tempo’s waist, and Tempo’s hands were on his back, softly rubbing in small circles.

He knew they should probably get back to the Academy. They’d already been here quite a while – Apollo in particular. But he wasn’t quite ready, and clearly neither was Apollo. So he didn’t try and move. He stayed there on the floor with his friend, to hold him close for as long as they both needed.


End file.
